1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable telephone set, and more specifically, it relates to a portable telephone set having talking means and music replay means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a portable telephone set has a plurality of functions in addition to a communicative function. For example, a well-known portable telephone set has a function of reproducing/outputting information (including voices and music) and a function of displaying information (texts and images) in addition to a communicative function.
However, the conventional portable telephone set executes only one of the functions at a time. When a call is received during reproduction/output of information, therefore, the portable telephone set is regarded as busy, to consequently reject the call. In this case, the portable telephone set continuously reproducing/outputting the information cannot answer even to an important call. When talking over the telephone, on the other hand, the user of the portable telephone set cannot listen to music replayed by the same but may be discontented.